


Tiny little burns

by My_poorNana



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois and Claude are not contracted yet, Based of a fic i may write if im not too lazy, Claude doesnt like Ciel, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, One Shot, Romance, Sneaky Letters, Translated from a French OS, Weird plot idk, Weston College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_poorNana/pseuds/My_poorNana
Summary: Confused exchanges, slight betrayals, secrecy and tiny scars...
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tiny little burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a translation from a french OS of mine i've written back in December for a writting challenge. Thanks to my dear friend Léa for the translation ! This is our first try (and my first time posting here), sooo, have a good read !

_That’s not how I would have put it so take it however you want, sure. I’ve been thinking a lot, I have time to._

To complete his task, Claude had to put himself in the shoes of a teenager, which was miles away from his usual demeanor.

“If you’d just directly handed me those letters, we wouldn’t have to go through all this, sir, I assure you.”

Leaning against the wall in a corner of the room, Alois got no response. He didn’t need any. His mere presence in the room, while his teacher was moving about its every corner, was punishment enough. He wasn’t waiting for the boy to be suddenly truck by reason, pushing him to confess. That’s the price one pays for scrutinizing interesting characters; they never make it easy.

To circle back to the first question; Claude had some theories of his own. Without bothering to check the drawers, he proceeded to look under the bed… but nothing was to be found. He then inspected the sleeves (which he imagined would be quite practical to keep it at arm’s length) but they also were empty. Maybe the pillowcase ? to “fall asleep with it” – but nothing either. He could almost sense the boy smirking, happier by the second as he was wasting Claude’s time. Want to humiliate me? Fine, that will make two of us. After checking a few more potential hiding places, the answer he was looking for appeared a lot more discouraging than he initially thought.

When opening the closet, his fingers felt the perfectly folded shirts and the paper underneath the fabric.

Close to the heart.

_Rather than just alluding to things, be honest when talking to me. Your little games are charming, but they get old fast._

_**_

When they arrived in Weston College a few months prior, Ciel assumed it would take a few weeks at most; just enough time to gather the intel needed to better understand that school and its peculiar series of disappearances. In theory. In reality, his arrival was a nuisance, and his cover had been _unofficially_ blown out by some, which explained his forced extended stay.

Alois smiled egoistically when his tutor brought this news to him. Sure, Ciel was stuck in despair, but Alois now had all the time in the world to enjoy his friend being around. Not that it was easy, for either of them, but that wasn’t the point. He got great pleasure out of having to struggle to get the attention the boy was so unwilling to give in the beginning.

His manners were the first thing that caught Alois’ eyes. Every young man in this school just naturally had perfect posture and impeccable language, both of which he was striving to imitate. But deep down he knew that he was like a wine stain one embarrassingly tries to wipe off a white tablecloth. The blond-haired boy may have filled most of the gaps, but his tutor sometimes reminded him, with surprising swiftness.

And there was of course this lingering paranoia of people seeing right through him. As if nobles had the ability to feel or taste blue blood just from a touch on the skin. Well, after years spent among the highborn, he got away with only the reputation of being an eccentric. His verdict was out: the nobles were just as idiotic as the rest of the population, but with fancier clothes. Ciel was a natural, and he was irritatingly nonchalant about it.

Also, Claude instructed him to avoid the boy (he didn’t like the school business being meddled with too much, especially when others from his species were involved), which was similar, if not identical, to putting a plate of freshly baked cookies under a child’s nose, hoping he’ll have enough common sense not to touch it.

It was pointless to actively look for him. Being there often enough for him to getting used to it would suffice. Ciel wasn’t to be impressed, he was to be tamed. After making his way into his close circle, tagging along regularly, reading alongside him... his efforts paid off. As they always do. Sure, Alois was _a lot_ , but you can’t have charm, entertainment and wisdom. Choices have to be made.

“Ooh, what’s that ?

\- It’s my sister’s! She left it during her last visit. Take it!

\- She has great taste!”

Among a group of teens killing time in the school yard, Alois threw himself at the accessory his classmate was handing him. A young girl’s fan, large, and well-decorated, that he proceeded to play with.

Ciel looked up from his novel to pay attention to his surroundings when his eyes met his friend’s. He was staring, gently, the accessory resting on his lips. All right. But even trying to forget about it didn’t make Alois stare any less uncomfortable.

“Come on, stop staring at me like that, Ciel.”

He laughed. Ciel didnt. The letters began. Innocently.

_I feel lonely and you’re the only one who knows why._

_**_

“I failed, Sebastian. Could you explain to me why?”

Until the very end, Ciel would insist that their contents were insignificant. Not giving in to the subtly stingy questions of his demon (undoubtedly as bored as him), he insisted that it originally was nothing more than a trivial resignation on his part to socialize. There’s nothing of substance, our exchanges are all meaningless, reading them would only waste your time, don’t say I didn’t warn you-. Sebastian withdrew, although a little annoyed that Claude was one step ahead of him.

“ Would you like to hear my humble opinion?

\- It _is_ what I asked for.

\- Very well.”

The butler poured a cup of tea and pretend to be lost in thought for a while.

“Let’s go over this again. When Faustus started getting suspicious, you tried to kill two birds with one stone by framing Maurice Cole instead.

\- But it backfired and you would have been charged if I didn’t find a way to relieve you of this punishment. But. You only have to lay low for a while.

\- But?

\- You know that he knows. That’s how you failed, isn’t it?”

The following silence was affirmative.

“You got two major problems, sir. First of all, allow me to say that you have greatly irritated professor Faustus’ sense of aesthetics.”

Now it had been said loud and clear. The butler hoped that his young master would then understand that his problems didn’t lay in evidences or falsifications but simply in how badly the pair didn’t fit together. And Ciel did feel stupid.

“Secondly, and that’s more of a word of advice than anymore, I appreciate how rigorous you are regarding your professional life but you have to learn to be just as precautious when it comes to your personal affairs. It’s a fine line, especially considering your, well…, tendencies.”

Sebastian stopped Ciel as he was about to open his mouth, definitely ready to explain himself by combining gestures and duty.

“There’s no point, sir.”

So, he gave up.

“What’s next?

\- You’re not in danger anymore, and Mister Trancy may get a slap on the wrist but nothing out of the ordinary for him.”

_There may be a more appropriate time to say these kinds of things but I’m genuinely eager and irritated at the idea of feeling you slip through my fingers_

_**_

The hardest part wasn’t hearing Claude lecture him for a few long minutes, telling him how naïve he was and how the way his _great friend_ escaped the situation made Alois a simple collateral damage. No, the hardest part was the initial lack of surprise, and then the hatred that hit him. His immaturity was an issue; he felt like he had no control over his little games and realized how anxious that made him. It was _too much_.

“You left it behind.”

The younger one handed him a book but didn't leave just yet. Remorse. Either he hid it well or he had none. But it didn’t matter. He would make him come back.

“I teared it all up.

\- Good;”

Alois was sitting cross-legged on his bed, patting the sit next to him in an inviting manner. He was sulking just a little, because why wouldn’t he?

“Maurice Cole, _really?_

\- Oh please… I already had this conversation and, to be fair, he would have deserved it.”

Ciel sighed. Not that he actually wanted to but in everything that he had ever read or saw, a scene taking place in night clothes couldn’t be anything but a time of tenderness

He patted Alois’ chin to encourage him to take a break in his resentment.

“Don’t be so dramatic, I’ll see you again tomorrow.

\- You never gave me an answer.”

Quiet. He could still deny it. He could still deny it. He could still d-

“I know.”

Ciel took his hand to his lips without kissing it. He left it there for a few seconds, then left.

_I don’t care for what you can do, I just want to know what and who you want. I can survive without know anything else, trust me._

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont be shy and leave a comment ! I hope you liked it !


End file.
